Networked computing systems allow multiple users and/or multiple companies to share computing resources and data. For example, cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are typically accessed via the Internet. A large number of servers may be configured to execute various programs, such as application servers, web servers, and/or database servers. Data may be stored for shared access systems, in which a group of users have access to common data for moving, sharing, deleting or editing the data.